


all my bones are begging me to beg for you

by dragongirlG



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Endgame? I don't know her, Fix-It, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort Bingo Round 10, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Podfic Welcome, Post-Battle, Sex Pollen, Side Effects, Smut, Stucky Bingo 2019, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Top Steve Rogers, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG
Summary: After Thanos is defeated at the Battle of Wakanda, Steve accidentally doses himself with an aphrodisiac hidden inside of a celebratory alien drink. The ensuing side effects lead him to confess and act upon his feelings for Bucky, who readily agrees to help Steve work through his urges, much to Steve's surprise.A post-Infinity-War fix-it where Steve and Bucky get some much-needed private time in Wakanda. Fill for Stucky Bingo 2019, square: "sex pollen" and Hurt/Comfort Bingo Round 10, square: "side effects."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 379
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10, Stucky Bingo 2019





	all my bones are begging me to beg for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tricky one to tag. Blanket warning for slightly dubious consent as Steve's not completely in control of his arousal due to the sex pollen. Bucky does consent to the sex he and Steve have.

Steve knows it's a bad idea to drink whatever space booze Thor is thrusting at him—especially because Thor himself doesn't even know what it is. "Rabbit said it was good," says Thor, waving his arm at the talking raccoon who's gesticulating at Bucky twenty feet away. "Strong enough even for non-mortals like us."

"I _am_ mortal," Steve points out.

Thor squints at him and tilts his head. "Are you? Even Thanos could not manage to kill you."

"Well—" Steve opens and shuts his mouth, frowning. Thor has a point. Steve doesn't want to admit it, but he has thought long and hard how the serum affects his lifespan—especially after he came out of the ice and found everyone he knew and loved dead, or gone, or aged. 

Everyone except for Bucky, that is, who's now letting the raccoon-alien—Rabbit? Rocket?—climb up his metal arm and poke at the joints.

"Captain?"

Steve blinks, turning his attention back to Thor. "I'm still human," he finally counters.

"No doubt about that," says Thor with a jovial grin, clapping Steve's shoulder with one hand. The drink sloshes over the edges of the mug's rim as he pushes it at Steve's chest. "Drink, Captain, drink! It will not harm you, I swear it. The battle is over, and it is time to let go of our worries for a while."

Steve accepts the drink reluctantly, surveying the battlefield as he takes a swig. There's still so much work to be done. Bruce, Tony, Shuri, and Wanda are gathered around Vision's prone form, carefully lifting him up along with the remnants of the Mind Stone. T'Challa, his guard, a veritable army of medics, and Sam are tending to the wounded and fallen on the field, following the path created by the tree alien Groot, who's helpfully lifting rubble out of the way.

The blue android woman who chopped off Thanos' head—and ultimately ended the battle—is hovering behind the others who came through the portal with her: Dr. Stephen Strange, neurosurgeon-turned-wizard and portal maker; the alien-looking woman with the antennae on her face; the muscled man who looks like he has a full-body tattoo; and the stocky man who's rocking his head to the beat of some song playing through his headphones.

Thirty feet away, the Parker kid, still in his suit, is arguing with Rhodey about whether it's _really_ necessary for him to go back to New York at a crucial time like this. Natasha is standing nearby, pretending not to listen as she tries to hide her laughter.

"Steve."

Steve turns. Bucky, who's evidently freed himself from the raccoon-alien's attentions, is smiling at him, eyes crinkling like they do when he's genuinely happy. He looks as relaxed as Steve has ever seen him.

"You feeling all right? You're all red."

"Oh," says Steve, and he blinks, caught off balance. The tingling in his blood has started to transform into heat—a heat that's pooling right in his groin.

Steve tries to adjust himself, but of course, Bucky notices and raises his eyebrows.

"Just—some post-battle adrenaline," Steve mumbles. He nearly spills the drink all over his crotch as he reaches for his waistband.

"Give me that," says Bucky, snatching the mug out of Steve's hand. He wrinkles his nose as he sniffs it. "What is this?"

"Thor gave it to me," answers Steve. He bites down on a moan as he shifts on his feet, the fabric of his pants brushing against his straining cock.

"It should be safe for you to drink as well, friend Barnes, given the similarity of your makeup to the Captain's," says Thor, reappearing with his own mug in tow. He holds out his mug, clinking it against Bucky's. "Cheers."

"What is it?" asks Bucky.

"It is an ale meant for non-mortals, meant to relax the mind."

"Well, not exactly," a voice interrupts. The raccoon-alien approaches them, scratching at his chin. Bucky's machine gun is strapped against his back.

"Rabbit!" Thor exclaims. "Welcome, friend."

"Actually, it's Rocket," says Rocket with a long-suffering sigh. "Anyway, as I was saying, the drink is a cocktail of Asgardian ale"—Thor raises his own mug with a loud burp—"and a little, you know, underground love juice from Sakaar."

"Sakaar?" Thor asks with a frown. "I wasn't aware I had anything from Sakaar with me when I crashed into your ship."

"Oh, I didn't take it off you," says Rocket dismissively. "I got it years ago, won it off some guard who worked at the arena. I kept it in the same place I kept that eyeball of yours."

Thor looks faintly disturbed.

"Anyway, it doesn't do much to Asgardians, just gives the ale a little extra pop," says Rocket. "That's why I mixed it in. Figured that defeating a giant purple scrotum called for something extra."

Bucky eyes the mug like it's a venomous snake. "You poisoned it?"

"Well, I didn't think any _humans_ were going to be drinking it," says Raccoon, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"What does it do?" Bucky growls.

Rocket shrugs. "Side effects may include lowered inhibitions, along with uncontrollable lust—" His eyes widen as Bucky's expression darkens dangerously. "Hey! Don't make that face at me! The good news is, it really only enhances a pre-existing attraction. So if the Captain here doesn't have the hots for anyone—well, all he'll need to do is the old"—Rocket makes a face—"'rub and tug' over and over until it passes. I bet it won't even chafe 'cause of that special super serum."

Bucky grimaces and shoves the mug at Thor, who grins and raises both mugs before chugging them at the same time. "Rabbit!" he exclaims. "I wish to go and say hello to Tree. Come with me?"

"Yeah, all right," says Rocket, turning away. "Groot really likes you."

"Come on, Steve," says Bucky, "Let's go. I think my hut is still intact." He wraps his right arm around Steve's shoulders, and Steve nearly comes on the spot at the warmth he can feel through both their uniforms.

"Buck, I—I don't know if I can make it all the way there," Steve gasps.

"Okay, pal," says Bucky, gentle and soothing like Steve is one of his baby goats. "Just hang onto me. One step at a time. I'll get you home."

It might take a few minutes or a few hours; Steve doesn't know, his attention divided between his throbbing cock and Bucky's strong grip around his shoulders and waist. All he knows is that when they reach Bucky's hut, the goats are gone—Bucky murmurs something about them being in the mountains—and the rest of the hut looks undamaged.

Steve thinks about all the nights he's spent inside, precious hours snatched between one mission or another, lying next to Bucky and listening to his breathing—but hardly ever touching, for Bucky had had to work up to that after so many years of being shoved and pushed and manhandled like an object. Steve had kept his distance, patiently waiting until Bucky was finally ready to hug like they used to so many years ago.

Steve wanted more, just like he had back then, but he wasn't sure if Bucky even remembered their clandestine relationship before and during the war. And even if he did—who knew if he wanted to rekindle it? After all that Bucky had been through, Steve was loath to pressure him with any expectations.

Guilt curls in Steve's gut now, dampening the urgent signals of his cock as Bucky steers him toward the glittering lake. Rocket hadn't said what would happen if Steve _was_ already attracted to someone, but Steve isn't stupid. Jerking off isn't going to rid his body of the drug's effects; he's probably only going to be cured once he finally acts on his attraction.

Bucky deserves more than that. Steve was stupid enough to drink the cocktail and get himself into this situation; he'll get himself out of it too, somehow, without dragging Bucky into his mess yet again.

"Steve?" Bucky drops his arm, coming around to face him. "What's wrong?"

Steve's voice comes out garbled. "I'm sorry." Something hot and wet trickles down his face, and his vision blurs as he lifts a hand to wipe it off. He's been crying without realizing it. "I'm sorry, Buck."

"For what, Steve?"

"It won't work," Steve says, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides as he forcibly ignores his body's unrelenting need. He takes a shaky breath. "I can't just—" He gestures roughly toward his crotch, his cheeks burning.

"Steve, it's okay," says Bucky. "Just—get inside and do what you need to do. I'll stand guard at the door."

"No, it—it won't work." Steve groans and sucks air into his parched mouth. Sweat drenches his tattered uniform, pooling unpleasantly underneath the shield strapped to his back, and he tugs at the holster fruitlessly, trying to pull it off.

"Steve." Bucky's hand closes over his, sending a jolt of heat straight to Steve's cock. "Stop. I'll help you."

Steve holds his breath, trembling, as Bucky sets the shield aside, then efficiently undoes the straps and buckles, exposing Steve's bare chest to the cool Wakandan air. Steve almost screams in frustration when Bucky steps back. "Bucky," he groans, "_Please."_

Bucky inhales sharply. "What do you need, Steve?"

"I need—" Steve grits his teeth, trying to press his lips together. The confession escapes his mouth anyway. "I need you, Buck. Rocket didn't know, but I _am _attracted to someone, and it's you. It's always been you."

A storm of emotions flickers across Bucky's face.

"I'm sorry," Steve says, his voice catching. "I shouldn't have—I can't ask you to do this. It's okay. I can get by on my own."

Bucky looks at him for a long moment, and then he says quietly, "The thing is, you don't have to." He begins to strip off his own uniform, tossing the pieces haphazardly on the bank of the lake.

"Buck, are you—are you sure?"

Bucky turns and meets his gaze. "Yeah," he says, smile soft and sad. "You need my help, don't you?"

"But—"

Bucky shakes off his pants, and Steve's protest dies on his tongue. His mouth waters at the sheer expanse of skin before him. The sunset casts golden highlights upon Bucky, wreathing him with an angelic glow. "You're so beautiful, Buck," Steve whispers.

Bucky huffs, cheeks reddening. "So are you, Steve." He jerks his head toward the lake. "You want to clean up first?"

Steve nods, scrambling to undo his fly until he's just as naked as Bucky. They step into the shining water together, scrubbing the ash and dirt from their skin and hair. Steve's burning lust fades to a dull ache, temporarily slaked by the sheer relief of a cool, clean bath after hours of frenetic fighting. He watches in a daze as Bucky dunks his head underwater, emerging a second later with rivulets of water clinging to his jaw.

Steve moves without thinking, cupping Bucky's bearded cheek in his palm. "Buck—"

"Go ahead," Bucky says, breath tickling Steve's skin.

Steve surges forward and kisses him, licking at Bucky's bottom lip until Bucky opens his mouth and lets him in. He swallows Bucky's moans as he explores Bucky's mouth with his tongue, hands sliding down Bucky's wet, slippery skin to wrap around Bucky's waist. Steve grunts and pulls Bucky closer, delighted to find Bucky's cock as hot and hard as his own. He snakes a hand downward and wraps his fingers around both their cocks, jerking upward in one, fast stroke and nearly whiting out from the rush of pleasure.

"Steve," Bucky whimpers, shuddering and scrabbling at Steve's shoulders with both flesh and metal hands.

"Yeah, Buck," Steve breathes, firming his grip on their cocks. Fire races through his veins as he nips at Bucky's earlobe, licking the water from Bucky's skin as he kisses a line down Bucky's neck to his collarbone. Bucky gasps into Steve's ear, fingers tightening convulsively against Steve's biceps, and Steve jerks his hand again, and again, and again, sending both of them stumbling backwards toward the edge of the water.

"Steve," Bucky murmurs, trembling as he runs his fingers down Steve's spine.

"Yeah, Buck, yeah," says Steve, bending down so he can mouth at Bucky's nipples. Bucky yelps as Steve's tongue flicks against one bud and then the other. Steve has a sudden flash of inspiration, dropping his hand from Bucky's waist and cupping Bucky's ass cheek with his left hand. He squeezes, groaning, and the words burst out of him before he can stop them: "Bucky, I want—I need—let me fuck you, Buck, please—"

Bucky gasps and nods, his pupils dilating till his eyes are nearly black. "Inside."

Steve lets Bucky lead him out of the water and into the neatly arranged hut, where Bucky snags a little pouch from a shelf high above the sleeping mat. "Had some supplies ready just in case," he mutters, pulling out a small bottle of lube.

"You been touching yourself, Buck?" Steve asks, his cock spurting pre-come against his belly at the image.

Bucky's cheeks flame. "Yeah," he admits hoarsely. "Been thinking of you, of what we used to do. Finally remembered."

Steve leans forward and captures Bucky's lips in a kiss. "Lie down, Buck. I'll take care of you."

Steve straddles Bucky and drizzles lube into his right hand, opening Bucky's hole up one finger at a time. He uses his other hand to tug on Bucky's cock in slow, even strokes. Bucky whimpers and writhes beneath him, his careful control peeling away layer by layer until he's a sweating, panting mess. "I'm ready," he gasps once four fingers are in, bucking his hips as Steve thumbs the top of his cock. It's wet with pre-cum, and Steve sucks it off, the bitter taste sending a line of heat straight to his own leaking cock.

Steve slathers his cock with lube and braces himself over Bucky, who lifts his knees obligingly so that Steve can push himself inside. The tight, hot grip of Bucky's channel almost undoes Steve right then and there. His arms shake as he forces himself to stay still, letting himself and Bucky enjoy the moment.

And then Bucky begs, "Steve, _move_," and Steve barely has the presence of mind to wrap his hand around Bucky's cock and roughly jerk Bucky off as he fucks Bucky relentlessly, chasing the scorching pleasure building in his blood and heart and soul.

Bucky comes first, clenching hard around Steve's cock with a long, high-pitched cry. It's not long before Steve's thrusting one final time, screaming himself into oblivion.

He wakes some indeterminate time later, still naked and half-lying on top of Bucky, who's tenderly stroking the hair at the nape of Steve's neck. Steve tenses and rolls away. His mind is free of the cocktail's effects now, and guilt rushes over him like a bucket of ice-cold water as he replays the events of the day.

"Buck, I'm sorry," he says, a lump forming in his throat.

Bucky takes a long, deep breath, exhaling as he lifts himself up onto his elbows. "Steve, look at me."

Steve steels himself and turns his head, meeting Bucky's eyes.

Bucky smiles tightly and admits, "I—I'd been thinking for a while about…about taking things farther. I didn't imagine it being like this, but I'm not sorry about what we did. Are you?"

Steve's heart sparks with tentative hope. "If you're not sorry, Buck, then I'm not either."

Bucky swallows hard. "Okay." He takes another deep breath, in and out. "Will you kiss me?"

"Whenever you want," says Steve, and he leans in and brushes his lips against Bucky's.

Bucky relaxes and returns the kiss, sighing sweetly into Steve's mouth. "Come lie down with me. We should get some rest before we inevitably get called into a meeting." He yawns and curls onto his side, exposing the long line of his spine.

Steve smiles and curls up behind him, wrapping his arm around Bucky's waist as he rests his chin against Bucky's shoulder. Before long, he's drifting off to the sound of Bucky's steady breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dua Lipa's "Begging". You can find the lyrics [HERE](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/dualipa/begging.html) and listen to the song on YouTube [HERE](https://youtu.be/-sf44_qbdmo).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and transformative works are always welcome. Please let me know what you think. I thrive on comments especially. 
> 
> [Reblog on Tumblr](https://dragongirlg-fics.tumblr.com/post/189120071628/all-my-bones-are-begging-me-to-beg-for-you)
> 
> Come say hello: [Tumblr](https://dragongirlg-fics.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://dragongirlg.dreamwidth.org/) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/dragongirlg)


End file.
